The Merchant Of Xing
by Viva La Trumpet
Summary: Crossover between many series. Ling Yao sets out to embark across the vast seas as a humble traveling merchant during the Great Age Of Pirates set off by Gold Roger. During such a hectic era, problems arrive for Ling and his companions.


It was a cool and breezy day out at sea of about 5:00 p.m. It was the type of weather that could send sailors jumping and whooping with glee, overjoyed at nice weather when they knew how ugly mother sea could be. The ocean currents playfully and gently splashed. A boy lay on his back with his hands behind his head observing the clouds…on his carpet…in the sky.

The boy is of 16, has long black hair in a pony tail, tall, and a lean muscular figure. He appeared to be of Asian descent by his appearance. In his possessions, he carried only a leather bag with a strap, filled with many fruits and food, a pan, pot, toothbrush and toothpaste. He also carried only a long brown stick located in the sword belt at his waist.

The magic carpet traveled at a considerably slow pace high in the sky allowing the boy to fully take in the beauty of the clouds. He squinted his eyes in disbelief at the sight of a particular cloud; it had the appearance of a duck. He removed his hands from under his head and rubbed his eyes, but it still resembled a duck. The boy laughed.

"Carpet, if only you had eyes to see what I'm seeing," said the boy amazed.

The carpet seeming to not approve of the boy's little remark started to descend rapidly parallel to the ground responding to the boy.

"AHHHHH! BAD CARPET, BAD!" the boy screeched, causing his voice to crack.

The carpet suddenly made a quick stop. The boy was heavily breathing now sitting up holding on to the leather bag with his life.

"I know you're laughing in carpet language buddy, not cool!" retorted the boy, angrily. He put a hand on his chest in a worried manner, "for a moment there, I thought I was a goner..."

The boy sighed loosening the tight grip he had on the leather bag. He looked up at the clouds again; the duck cloud was no longer there. "I hate ducks anyways," muttered the boy. "You know, I would lie down and watch the clouds again but SOMEONE has anger issues."

He noticed the carpet was not as high as he wanted, which he favored being high in the sky to be on lookout for land and ships. The boy patted the carpet, "oi, catch some altitude pal."

The carpet inched lower towards the sea immediately and defiantly. The boy looked confused, he patted the carpet again. "Methinks you didn't hear me, now catch some altitude," said the boy patiently.

This time, the carpet significantly lowered towards the sea.

The boy laughed, "Oh, ah ha! I see, you don't understand. You see, altitude means to move more towards, that way," said the boy, pointing to the clouds. "And up we go!" declared the boy, enthusiastically, as the carpet lowered so close to the sea that they would both be submerged in water if they went 10 feet lower. The boy slapped the carpet.

"Get yourself together, good man," said the boy, immitating a Jamaican accent.

The carpet started traveling in a downward motion at a slow, steady pace. "No!" exclaimed the boy, panicking. "I was joking!"

He got to his feet clutching on to the leather bag with his life as the carpet neared the water now 5 feet away. He couldn't let all his precious possesions go to waste.

"Would you please, please, please go up," the boy begged.

The carpet was continuing downwards, now 3 feet towards the water.

"With sugar on top!" added the boy desperately, forgetting his manners.

The carpet started at a steady pace in an upwards direction. The boy fell to his knees still clutching his leather bag.

_He's so mean to me_, thought the boy with tears welled up in his eyes.

…

6:50 P.M

"Fly, fly, fly, me please, gently through the air, carefully, carefully, carefully, carefully, with me is some food," sang the boy.

He was again in his laid back position staring at the clouds.

"I dedicated that song to you carpet…and that reminds me," said the boy sitting up. "I'm starved."

He opened the leather bag and from the top he pulled out an apple.

"Yes indeed…yes indeed…haven't had my 4th meal today Mr. Carpet."

The boy took a bite of his apple, starring out towards the sea in front of him. He sat crossed legged, and for a moment wished he had someone he could share his food with. Food was always much better when eaten with friends. Of course he was friends with his carpet, but it was a dysfunctional relationship, and he wanted a friend that wasn't always out to get him. He was also aware in order to have a crew, he needed a ship. He spotted a few sea gulls as he munched at his apple and-

"A ship!" exclaimed the boy.

He dropped his apple. It was a small row boat, but it would do. He wondered if the sailor on the ship would let him borrow it and possibly even join his crew.

"Carpet, please, please, please with sugar on top, take me to that boat!"

The carpet started at a steady pace towards the small row boat. The boy decided to make a good first impression and stood up. He couldn't see anyone in the row boat and began to wonder if anyone was even there. The carpet approached the boat and hovered above it. The boy stood on top of the carpet looking at…a sleeping fox. The boy was amazed to see a sailing fox. He wondered if it would also have a sailors mouth, causing him to snicker at a dumb thought; foxes can't talk. He decided the best way to wake the sleeping fox was to sneeze abnormally loud. He took a deep breath.

"AHHHH-CHOO!"

The sleeping fox began to awaken startled; he was a light sleeper. It was sleeping on the bottom of the boat on its back strangely. It sat up almost like a human would and examined the boy standing on the carpet.

There was a feeling of disbelief to the fox. How could there possibly be a floating carpet and why would anyone sneeze THAT loud? It was absolutely absurd. The fox rubbed its eyes and the human on the carpet was still there. The fox felt a sense of panic and gasped. A false and nervous smile plastered on the fox face.

"P- Pirate?!" stuttered the fox.

The boy was stunned and frozen in spot. He heard anything was possible at sea, but he didn't think foxes would be talking. The boy scratched his head and examined the fox, it had human like structure, but only red fur, and white fur on his chest. He wore only blue pants and a blue bandanna. The fox was about the size of a human child. The boy immediately knew he wanted this fox boy in his crew.

"Amazing!!" exclaimed the boy, smiling and clenching his fists.

"AHHHH!" screamed the fox, as he jumped for cover in the boat shuddering in the corner.

"Ehhh?"

The boy sat down crossed legged on his magic carpet.

"What's with you?" asked the boy.

The fox gasped, and turned around to face the boy slowly.

"Y- You're a pirate!" declared the fox.

The boy began to laugh. "I'm only a traveling merchant."

The fox stared at the boy with confusion. A human actually acknowledged him as an equal, not overreacting to the fact he had human qualities. The boy also magically flew a carpet through the air. He wondered if the boy was weird. The boy didn't seem like a pirate, not a brute, a thief, or immoral. He then wondered why the boy approached him in the first place.

"My name's Ling Yao, nice to meet you," said the boy, with a smile still sitting crossed legged on the carpet.

…

Please review my awesomely awesome story; I want to know what you all think. Constructive criticism please.

Unlike many stories doing at crossover, I'm going to incorporate the crossover of many series with the main one being One Piece. How you ask? Well just read on and see peeps!

Ling is my favorite character, so I'm making him the main protagonist. To be honest, I'm tired of all the stories only focused on Roy and Ed, not that they won't be in this story, because they will...only they are straight unlike many other stories portray them. (wtf?)


End file.
